


【猴软】车如流水

by koalaforest



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaforest/pseuds/koalaforest
Summary: 加雷斯•贝尔误入了一个地下“租车”市场。





	【猴软】车如流水

**Author's Note:**

> 这个设定里，有一点点细思极恐的地方，属于“不具有期待可能性的无可奈何”。  
> 希望大家不要发现。

语言问题令人头秃。

来回绕了好几圈后终于看到了目的地大门的加雷斯•贝尔如此想着。

人生地不熟语言也不通的异国他乡，没有代步工具的话，怕是要一路从马德里迷路到巴塞罗那去。幸好，在磕磕绊绊的西语配合着手忙脚乱的比划之后，唯一一个耐心听他说完的小哥露出灿烂的微笑，掏出张名片写了几个字。

“承蒙惠顾，进门的时候请报我的名字。”大天使长【1】用标准的牛津腔回复了他。

沿着名片上的地图，接下来的行程还是相当顺利的——除了看不懂路牌多走的冤枉路以外。此时此刻，看着院子里满满的新车和忙前忙后的工作人员，就算看不懂门口挂着的条幅，也能确定自己并没有再次迷路。

大门口，某个满是纹身、一看就十分可疑的家伙上下打量了他一番，叽里呱啦说了几句。

贝尔继续露出一路上友善的微笑，将手中的名片递了上去，那人扫了一眼后，随即挥了挥手，冲门里吼了几句。

半分钟后，一辆蓝色的奥迪稳稳当当开出了场地，停在了门口。

车门打开，开车的人轻巧地从驾驶座跳了下来，半蹲在车前，略略扬起脸，半长的金发在阳光里闪闪发亮，他露出一个笑容，轻轻舔了舔嘴唇。

贝尔顿时觉得，今天的阳光实在是过于强烈了。

“很好，很好。”他努力压榨着脑内为数不多的词汇量，“可以，可以。”

“那您想现在就试驾吗？”阳光里的精灵向他伸出手，声音低沉，带着一点硬朗的味道，像大提琴流淌出的旋律，“不用担心，我会一些英语。”

“好的。”完全没看清车是什么样子的贝尔对着眼前人的笑容，认真地点了点头，“请问你叫什么名字？我是不是见过你？”

“卢卡。”当事人微一愣，他的头发被吹起，几乎挡住了半张脸去，“那请您先去刷卡，稍后移步19号区提车。”

轻捷的脚步与蓝色的车身一道，又风一般消失在视野里，贝尔愣愣地看过去，直到旁边的家伙毫不客气地走过来，狠狠地拍了他一记，指了指某个方向。

“交钱。”他终于蹦出了个贝尔能听懂的单词出来。

所以，车钥匙呢？

——一直到他走到19号区，贝尔才反应过来，那个结实如一堵墙、也不知到底从他卡上扣走了多少钱的收银员，似乎并没有给他钥匙。

那辆蓝色的车安静地停在那里，从外面完全看不到车里的样子。贝尔尝试着拉了下车门，谢天谢地，门没有锁。

那就该在车里？贝尔下意识地看去，下一秒，他觉得自己几乎快要晕过去。

五分钟前尚且在他面前笑着的人，此刻身上穿的东西，只有汽车的安全带。 

具体而言，整个副驾驶座被放平了大半，车里的人全身赤裸，白皙的肌肤上黑色的安全带巧妙地摩擦着某些关键的部位，阳光照过去甚至能看到可疑的水迹。身体不由自主地轻轻颤栗  
着，唇间溢出的喘息在密闭的空间里回荡，低沉的音色，依旧如此动人心脾。

一瞬间，贝尔可耻地发现，自己的血液，怕是已经全部涌到了下半身。

他硬得发疼。

“卢卡，卢卡。”他一遍又一遍唤着这个名字，似乎里面有着神奇的魔力，能让他平静下去，“我这就把你解开。”

他颤抖着钻进驾驶座，长长的手臂试图绕过去按下安全带的接口。于是，左脚绊右脚的情况下，他成功地把自己摔在了卢卡的身上。

炎热的夏天里，隔着薄薄的衣裤，他的状况暴露无遗。

卢卡似乎短促地笑了一声，带着莫名的……宠溺？他吐了吐舌尖，舔了口加雷斯的嘴唇，火热的呼吸喷在他的脸颊上，“你猜，钥匙在哪里？”

就在这一刻，不知是不是碰到了什么开关，卢卡的身体又是一抖，整个脚尖都绷直了起来，轻微的振动声从他的身体里传出，带出湿漉漉的水迹。

加雷斯就是再迟钝，此刻都已经明白了些许。

“卢卡，你忍住，我帮你拿出来。”跪坐在他身体的两侧，颤抖的手指探向身下的入口，又湿又热的肠壁一下子包裹上来，贪婪地含住他的指尖，而身下不安分的人，舌尖正在他的胸肌上  
跳着舞，一点点吃过去。

一瞬间，贝尔觉得自己的定力简直可以立地成佛。

“卢卡，放松，难受咬我。”指尖勾到某个小小的东西，湿滑的甬道恋恋不舍地小口吞吐着，贝尔咬紧牙关，一点点往外拉去。

身下的人一口咬到了他的肩头，轻微的疼痛后，软软的舌尖安慰般舔上去。

最后抽出“钥匙”的那一瞬，卢卡全身颤抖着，高潮的韵律烧得他全身泛红，唇色却又淡淡苍白。他的手指狠命搂住加雷斯的腰，近乎勒到发白的地步。

“加雷斯，进来。”他低声陈述，如命令，又更像叹息。

更加硕大的器官挤进卢卡的身体，湿润不堪的甬道被填得满满当当，卢卡缓缓放松了指尖，顺着男人律动的频率收缩着身体，放任自己被卷进这一波甜蜜的浪潮里。

刚释放过一波的器官再次挺立，蹭着加雷斯硬邦邦的腹肌。意识到这一点的人主动留出一只手来，一边帮卢卡纾解着，一边轻吻着他的脸颊。

他自己的脸，甚至比身下人的还要滚烫。

卢卡伸出手去，抚上他的脸颊，无声叹息。

前后的慰藉里，卢卡很快迎来了第二次的高潮，肠壁绵密地吮吸着，将加雷斯也送上欲望的顶点。贝尔抱住他的身体，一下一下，近乎虔诚地吻着他，有滚烫的液体滑落，落到卢卡的唇  
里。

“对不起，我现在才找到你。”

END

番外 故人天际去

加雷斯一直觉得，自己在找一个人。

可笑的是，他想不起这个人的名字、年纪、相貌、声音，似乎寻觅本身就是为了寻觅，根本没有什么固定的结局。

他决绝地斩断了与白鹿巷的联系，跨过沧海，走过欧陆，在陌生的地域里操持着生涩的词句。

他遇见形形色色的人，可每一个，都不是他要找的那一个。

直到这一次莫名的缠绵邂逅，唤起昔年的光景与青涩的回忆：

白鹿巷里做出决断的那个人，不仅仅是他自己。那个和他厮磨缠绵的爱人，其实比他更为决绝与坚毅。

对人，更对己。

而那个愤怒的诅咒，要的是：他们彼此相忘，直到之后再有过情事缠绵，才有可以想起曾经的你。

所爱隔山海，故人天际去，都已经江湖相忘，又何来机会再遇见你？

而那样的情况下，若到了新人在侧想起故人，又有何颜面再次寻觅？

明明是算计好的一切，偏偏被某个就算忘记，还在寻觅的人打破了结局。

忽忆故人天际去，所惊身在古梁州。

【1】大天使长：拉斐尔•瓦拉内


End file.
